Et fou de solitude, je me nourrirai de la folie des autres
by Echoes of Mine
Summary: Deux colocataires, Ambre et Jade. Deux filles paumées, perdues entre le rêve et la réalité. Elles ne veulent qu'oublier leur passé, vivre au jour le jour, ne pas rendre de compte, pouvoir s'évader. Et si un simple miroir changeait leurs histoires.


Rating : T - il va y avoir des vulgarités, de la violence, des passages très suggestifs et sexuels-

Personnages Principaux : Ambre Hart, Jade Williams, Rose Tyler.

Disclaimer : L'univers de Doctor Who ne m'appartient pas malheureusement mais j'aime m'amuser à le torturer et à le tire dans tous les sens, il est tellement propice à la fiction !

Genre : Fantastique, Science-Fiction et Romance.

* * *

Et je m'inventerai un monde où je n'aurai d'autre compagnon que ma propre solitude

* * *

La musique vrillait ses tympans. Pourtant, elle n'était pas très forte. Le tapage des autres clients la faisaient souffrir aussi. Pourtant ils étaient aussi déchirés et amorphes qu'elle. Elle voyait flou et n'arrivait pas à se départir de son sourire niais sur le visage. Ses épaules étaient souvent secouées d'un rire incompréhensible. Le verre de whisky posé devant elle était vide. Elle en redemanda donc un autre. Le patron la connaissait bien, elle était une habituée du bar à présent. Il connaissait les limites de cette femme si jeune et déjà si amer. Au début, il avait essayé de la calmer, de la stopper dans ses délires. Mais elle lui avait demandé de lui foutre la paix et lui avait dit qu'elle n'était plus une gamine et qu'elle savait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle voulait vivre, juste vivre. Partir pour le Nirvana, atteindre l'Éden, vivre au Paradis. Et son petit paradis était actuellement l'alcool et le sexe. Ses seuls moyens d'exister. N'importe quel alcool, n'importe quel sexe. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre de tout ses préjugés sur elle. Qu'on la traite de prostitué et d'alcoolique, rien à branler. Au moins, elle avait l'impression d'exister. A chaque coup de boutoir, elle se sentait renaître. A chaque orgasme, elle se sentait revivre. Boire et baiser, ses seules buts. Mais elle avait peut-être été trop loin ce soir-là. Elle avait voulu dépasser ces limites. Les chiottes du bar lui avaient trop servi de baisodrome et elle n'avait pas envie de coucher ce soir-là. Alors elle s'était droguée et avait bu plus que de raison. Sa tête tournait grave et ses sens étaient en ébullition. Le monde tournait autour d'elle et elle riait. Elle n'avait jamais autant rit. Elle n'avait jamais été autant joyeuse. Il ne manquait qu'un corps contre elle et en elle maintenant.

Son coté sauvage avait prit le dessus. Elle voulait du sexe à l'état pure. De la bonne baise sans lendemain. Elle descendit donc de son siège habituelle et tituba vers un mec au comptoir. Elle commença à le caresser et à le chauffer doucement en se collant à lui. Il se retourna et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il avait bu lui aussi. Et il était avec elle dehors pour fumer. Elle sentit une bosse dans son pantalon et commença à la caresser et à se mouver contre lui lentement, très lentement. Elle rompit le baiser et l'emmena en courant dans les toilettes. Il la souleva et la fit s'asseoir près d'un lavabo. Ils continuaient à s'embrasser langoureusement mais elle en voulait plus. Elle le poussa contre une des porte des cabinets et l'y plaqua. Il la fit tourner et la plaqua sur la porte de droite. Il lui embrassa sous l'oreille puis dans le cou. Elle gémit et ouvrit les yeux en grand. Un grand miroir se trouvait en face d'elle, au-dessus des lavabos. Elle voyait le dos de l'homme et son visage qui descendait rapidement vers sa poitrine. Il avait ouvert sa chemise et commençait à dégrafer son soutien-gorge.

Son propre reflet représentait bien son contentement et son plaisir. Ses yeux brillaient, son visage était en sueur, ses lèvres étaient presque en sang à force d'être mordu pour retenir ses gémissements. Elle aimait se regarder dans le miroir et voir son propre plaisir mais cette fois fut différente. Le miroir se brouilla et des mots apparurent. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, surprit. Elle oublia tout ce qu'elle faisait, totalement concentrée et hypnotisée par le miroir. Les mots apparaissaient doucement, écrit avec un doigt et à l'envers, comme si quelqu'un écrivait de l'autre côté du miroir. L'homme n'avait rien remarqué, il tournait le dos au miroir et avait dirigé la main de la femme dans son pantalon. Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Elle lisait. Elle ne se souvint de lui que quand il s'apprêta à la pénétrer. Elle l'envoya bouler brusquement et il tomba après s'être emmêlé dans son jambe baissé jusqu'au cheville. Il se releva et voulut continuer. Elle remonta son pantalon et remit sa chemise en place. Il avait l'air d'un idiot, au milieu de la pièce, le pantalon baissé, la queue dressée et le visage stupéfait. Et elle regardait toujours le miroir, elle y resta pendant dix minutes et ne se rendit pas compte que l'homme était parti après l'avoir insultée et traité de tarée. Elle s'était approchée du miroir.

«Et fou de solitude, je me nourrirai de la folie des autres »

La phrase s'effaça mais elle vit des trace de doigts et de mains. De la brume s'installa de nouveau et une autre phrase apparue, lettre par lettre, lentement.

« Ce soir, rends toi à l'appartement. Ne reste pas ici à boire et à te faire culbuter. Si tu veux vraiment vivre, cours. Va rejoindre ton lit et attends. Même un bon coup n'égalera jamais ce que tu vivras. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, se disant qu'elle avait beaucoup trop fumer et bu, qu'elle devait délirer. Elle secoua la tête et détacha un bouton de sa chemise, prête à ne pas terminer la soirée seule mais la brume s'installa de nouveau.

« Fait-moi confiance, Ambre. »

Elle s'arrêta net en voyant le message. Comment cette personne pouvait connaître son prénom ?! Le message s'effaça mais rien d'autre n'apparut. Elle reprit immédiatement conscience de ce qui se passait. Son excitation revint immédiatement à la charge mais elle n'était plus aussi grande qu'avant. Elle se nettoya les mains, remit sa veste et sortit des toilettes puis du bar. Son appartement ne se trouvait pas loin du bar, elle rentra donc à pieds. Il était deux heures du matin et le trottoir était très peu éclairé. Ambre vivait à Cardiff non loin du hub de Torchwood. C'était d'ailleurs à cause d ela présence de Torchwood qu'elle vivait à Cardiff. Son frère, John Hart, était un agent du temps et un ancien « collègue » - leur relation avait été beaucoup plus loin que leur travail – du Capitaine Jack Harkness. John était amoureux de Jack. Jack était parti et avait fini par prendre la tête de Torchwood. Donc John viendrait bientôt pour récupérer Jack. Et à ce moment, elle comptait bien l'en empêcher et partir voyager dans le temps et l'espace avec son frère. Son rêve était de partir. Sa solution actuelle était l'orgasme. Sa solution future était de découvrir d'autres univers. Elle passait ses journées dans sa voiture à surveiller de loin le Hub et les activités de la faille qui se trouvait sous Cardiff. Son frère était aussi un habitué des bars donc elle savait que ce serait une de ses premières destinations s'il arrivait de nuit. Elle avait donc commencé à fréquenter les bars. Sa patience s'était effilochée et elle s'était laissée aller. Le sexe pour le sexe, il n'y avait rien de mieux selon elle. Après tout, elle était venue au monde grâce à cela. Son frère aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Elle monta deux étages et entra dans le minuscule appartement qu'elle louait avec sa meilleure amie, Jade. Ambre claqua la porte pour signaler sa présence et Jade sortit en furie de sa chambre, en peignoir.

Cette dernière la regarda envoyer bouler ses chaussures au loin et balança sa veste sur le canapé.

- Qu'esse tu fous là ? Toute seule en plus ? T'as pas trouvé ton bonheur ?

- Pas envie …, éluda Ambre.

- Raconte-moi alors …

- Il m'est arrivé un truc de dingue et là, je me demande vraiment si c'est pas mon imagination qui m'a joué des tours. Ou la drogue. Tout est brouillé, j'comprends plus rien …

Elle gémit tout en se massant les tempes.

- Attends attends … Reprends depuis de le début tu veux bien ? Parce que là je comprends rien moi non plus, sauf que j'y étais pas.

- Le miroir. Il y avait …

Elle tenta de se reprendre et releva la tête vers Jade.

- Rien. Ça n'a pas d'importance. C'était un pur délire, une illusion. Va te recoucher.

- Tu ne vas pas bien Ambre …

- Je n'ai jamais été bien Jade. J'ai juste besoin de repos. Je crois.

- Tu veux dormir avec moi cette nuit. Ne reste pas seul.

Ambre soupira et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Je suis une grande fille. Je peux dormir seule sans problème. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Elle fonça dans sa chambre et s'enroula dans sa couverture sans même se déshabiller. Les cris reprirent à coté et elle soupira. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû accepter en fait, elle en avait terriblement envie et elle n'avait pas pu terminer cette nuit. Elle se releva, prête à les rejoindre quand une lumière étrange apparut et la détourna de la porte. Ambre s'avança, les gémissement augmentèrent mais ils provenaient aussi de l'autre coté de la lumière. Elle s'en approcha et toucha la drôle de forme lumineuse du bout des doigts. Une explosion de lumière se fit dans s chambre et Ambre tomba à la renverse en s'évanouissant. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, la lumière avait totalement disparu et un long râle de plaisir se fit entendre de l'autre coté du mur. Elle se releva et examina sa chambre. Rien n'avait changé. Son lit était toujours placé au milieu, les draps mit en boule. Sa table de chevet étaient rempli d'objets et d'accessoires. Sur son bureau trônaient toujours ses bouteilles d'alcools vides. Et il y avait toujours un tas de vêtements sales sur le sol. « C'était ça le truc exceptionnel pour lequel elle devait venir dans sa chambre ? » se demanda t-elle. « Je me suis grave fait avoir putain ! ». Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers leur petite cuisine. Elle alla se servir un verre d'eau. Son cœur ne s'était toujours pas calmé. Elle ouvrit le frigo et prit une bouteille puis sortit un verre d'un placard. Elle posa le tout sur la petite table basse qui leur servait de table à manger et s'installa dans un fauteuil. L'eau glacée lui fit du bien. Elle reposa son verre sur la table et s'allongea dans le canapé, prenant un coussin dans ses bras pour lui servir de nounours. Elle ferma les yeux et somnola un instant. Un bruit de pas la réveilla en sursaut et elle se releva immédiatement. Jade lui faisait face, sa lampe dans la main, prête à lui donner un coup.  
- Ce n'est que moi ..., fit Ambre en s'avançant, les mains placés devant pour refréner Jade.  
- T'es qui bordel ?! Et qu'est ce que tu fous chez moi ?!  
- C'est moi, c'est Ambre ... On vit ensemble. Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?  
- Je ne connais pas d' Ambre et je ne vis qu'avec une personne, mon fiancé.  
Un homme était sorti de la chambre de Jade, mal réveillé. Il se massait la tête tout en s'approchant d'elles.  
- Qui c'est ?  
- Une meuf totalement barge qui s'est invitée chez nous !  
L'homme s'approcha.  
- Jaime, appelle les flics, ordonna Jade à son fiancé.  
- Je ne comprends plus rien là ...  
Ambre était totalement perdue, la lumière étrange avait dû la rendre folle où alors elle devait être en train de faire un affreux cauchemar.  
- Écoute, il doit y avoir un problème. On vit ensemble depuis deux ans Jade.  
- Comment tu connais mon prénom ? T'as fouillés dans nos affaires c'est ça ?  
Jaime était au téléphone. Ambre s'approcha mais Jade, qui brandissait toujours sa lampe de chevet, l'abattit sur le bras d'Ambre. Jaime se retourna vers les filles pour donner des indications sur Ambre et il se figea immédiatement.  
- Mais c'est ...  
Ambre n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase car elle s'enfuit immédiatement de l'appartement. Il faisait toujours nuit, il devait être quatre heure du matin à présent. Ambre était nu pieds et elle courrait toujours. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait mais elle était persuadée que le faisceau de lumière y était pour quelque chose. Elle arriva au bout de la rue mais ne reconnut pas les lieux. Tout avait changé. Le bar dont elle sortait à peine était maintenant en ruine. Le restaurant à côté était barricadé alors que quelques heures plus tôt il était encore éclairé et accueillait plusieurs clients. La rue était totalement déserte. Pas de voitures, pas de passants, pas de lumière. Elle marcha jusqu'à arriver à un carrefour qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Un bruit lui fit lever la tête. Un Zeppelin allait passer juste au-dessus d'elle. Un faisceau lumineux en sortait et était braqué sur la ville. Bientôt, il la repérerait. Un mouvement se fit à sa droite et Ambre n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Elle ne put voir qu'un « éclair » blond bondir sur elle et l'emmener à l'abri. Ils étaient dans une vieille bâtisse lugubre et délabrée. Ambre releva le visage vers la personne qui venait de l'emmener. Elle était blonde, de la même taille qu'elle et avait des yeux bleus. De nombreuses personnes les regardaient. Ils étaient tous entassés dans la petite pièce et ne la lâchaient pas du regard. La blonde lui intima le silence et ils attendirent que le zeppelin passe. Ambre, agacée et énervée, se tourna vers la blonde.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où on est ? Et vous êtes qui ? Pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ?

- Une question à la fois. On commence par les plus faciles, lui répondit la blonde. Je m'appelle Rose Tyler et vous allez nous aider.


End file.
